


Returning

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield Friendship, F/M, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, Gen, M/M, Post Mpreg, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Young Frodo Baggins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years after Battle of Five Armies, Bilbo gets an unexpected knock on his door by a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning

The forest a sickle green color with the remaining spider webs slowly being cleaned out. Tauriel never expected to be hurting even being in the forest after five years since Kili was killed.

She missed him and only wished to say goodbye to Kili after all this time. A sigh of pain escaped Tauriel's lips as she walked back to the kingdom. As she suddenly stopped before the gate to the sound of a smooth mellow voice it was almost scary to hear again. 

"Tauriel? Is that you?" The voice said as tears softly rolled down Tauriel's face. 

"Kili?" She said, her voice taking a muffled tone through the years as she turned around to find the dwarf she fell in love with in Mirkwood. She could not stop her feet as she ran towards him, arms spread wide to embrace him... and his brother.

Fili was also standing right beside Kili. Tauriel still absentmindedly hugged both of them. 

As she drew away to two dwarves instead of one.

"Fili and Kili, it is a surprise to see you again. I thought you died." Tauriel said in surprise. The brothers looked at one another.

"We did die, but we have come back. Thorin has too, but he is heading to the Shire at this moment. If you would like, you may join us." Fili said. Tauriel nodded, not realizing the Elven King behind her.

"I do not think she is allowed to join you." Thranduil rudely said, causing the three of them to send him mixed looks.

"You will not control what I think. My choice is to go with them and you must understand my decision." Tauriel said taking both the brother's hands and walking off.

After making past the forest after a few leagues, she let go of their hands to find something round in the hand Kili was holding. 

She opened her palm up to find the runestone he gave her on the shores of Laketown.

"Kili, what does the stone mean?" Tauriel asked as he looked up at her. 

"It means 'come back.'" Kili said. Tauriel smiled at him. She placed the stone back in to his hands and he grabbed her hand again,  giving it a small squeeze.

* * *

A warm sunlight streamed effortlessly into the hobbit hole as Bilbo was pondering over bits of his book he has slowly gotten the courage to write. It was something that scared him and writing the book was almost saying goodbye to Thorin, Fili, and Kili all over again. The emotions still lingered heavily in his heart and writing about even the beginning was enough to make him cry for days on end. About how ignorant he was at treating them. 

Today for Bilbo was an emotional one for him. He has been feeling alone ever since he left Erebor and his pesky neighbors were not helping either.

Sure Bilbo had a small fauntling running around Bag-End and it always a brought a warm smile to Bilbo's face to see his five year old heir happy. But he had no one else that was willing to him even help take care of Frodo, causing the fifty six year old hobbit to manage on his own.

Three rapid knocks on the door, pulling Bilbo's attention from the papers to answering the door. Frodo was waiting patiently for Bilbo to open it. He scoped the small fauntling in his arms and opened the door to find someone he had to physical blink at to fully recognize who it was.

The man's hair went past his shoulder blades in black cords with hints of silver running through the thick locks. His eyes were an icy blue like the sun hitting water. He had a small beard that cupped his chin nicely with a mustache that connected to the beard.

Bilbo suddenly realized he was staring as the dwarf bowed, the hobbit's eyes suddenly welling with tears but suddenly choking them down so his neighbors would not see a side of him few truly wanted to see.

"Good day to you, Thorin Oakenshield. Would you like to come in?" Bilbo said as Thorin raised up from his bow.

"I would, thank you." Thorin said. Bilbo stood out of dwarrows path as the dwarf walked inside and Bilbo shut the door behind him. Bilbo did not realize how much he missed that low pitched voice until words started coming out of the dwarrows mouth. 

Thorin already had his cloak off and gently handed it to the hobbit, who immediately put it on a pin as if it was hot potato or something he wasn't supposed to touch.

Frodo was placed on the ground and immediately run up to Thorin, squeezing his big legs. The dwarf looked down and blinked at the same child, who was smiling at the dwarf, both of their blue eyes shining at one another. 

Thorin reached down and picked the fauntling up, looking him up and down with a hint of a smile on his face. The dwarf king then turned to Bilbo, who was smiling at the two of them (Thorin could have easily guessed he did not realize he was smiling until it turned into a blush and a surprised look for being caught looking).

"Who is he?" Thorin asked looking around from a wife or someone else in the empty halls while pointing at Frodo.

"My son. His name is Frodo." Bilbo said looking at Thorin.

"Your son. Who is the mother?" Thorin asked with curiosity. "Is she dead?"

"No...I had him." Bilbo admitted. Thorin looked confused then nodded.

"A fellow bearer then. Who is the other father?" Thorin asked, trying not to seem pushy.

"You, Thorin." Bilbo again admitted with his face getting redder by the second.

"Mine, does that mean he was...? And you were...?" Thorin blanked and Bilbo nodded.

"Frodo is five years old." Bilbo said. Thorin suddenly looked at his son with pure joy, rubbing his soft cheeks. "We share the same birthday. September 22nd."

"Do you? That is good to hear-." Thorin stopped short to calculate in his mind. "You carried him for a full year?"

"I did. I conceived him on my birthday in Laketown and the following year I had him. Could not exactly tell you about him since you were dead." Bilbo said, adding a smile.

"I did get to visit you on the day he was born. He really was precious and tiny. He still is precious, but I wish I was there for you through the pains of labor." Thorin said, walking into the kitchen, bouncing occasionally to make Frodo laugh.

"I thought that day you were there for me when I was in labor. Deep down I knew you were watching me, wishing you could hold my hand, encouraging me through every step. Even see Frodo take his first breaths and went I got to hold him for the first time." Bilbo said following after Thorin.

"Aye. But alas, I was there, but you never saw me,  because I was dead...when did you find out about Frodo in your belly?" Thorin suddenly asked, looking over his shoulder to find Bilbo staring up at him.

"In Rivendell. I did not tell Gandalf about him and he left me on the borders of the Shire. I ended up going to the Blue Mountains for a midwife to come back with me. I never told anyone on either side of the family about Frodo.

"Well, not until he was born and that was a major shock for all the Shire for me to come out of my door after months of being inside, slowly letting Frodo grow inside me. To suddenly walk in the open air with a  _very_  small baby in my arms.

"I had to explain myself, and when I did." Bilbo laughed and set a pot on the fire. "The firestorm that spread through the lands about Frodo is ringing even today. They will never guess my own son is a dwobbit and the son of a dwarf king at that too." Thorin smiled and Bilbo was truly smiling (something he has not done since his son was born). 

"That must have been hard for them to understand." Thorin said.

"It was not that bad. Once they all got past the fact I had been pregnant when coming home, the rest was easy for them. I did not tell them that you were the father, I want them to try to figure that on their own." Bilbo laughed.

"They will find out soon now that I am back." Thorin said.

"At this point, I do not care what they think about me. I have a son and I have my friend. That is all I could ever wish for." Bilbo said.


End file.
